1. Field
Embodiments relate to a reflective extreme ultraviolet mask and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a design rule of a semiconductor device has been greatly reduced, a wavelength of a light used in an exposing process has been shortened. Thus, a minute pattern may not be formed using a light such as an I-line, a G-line, a KrF, an ArF, etc., and extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light having a short wavelength may instead be used in the exposing process.
However, the EUV light may have high energy. Thus, most of the EUV light may be absorbed in an absorbing layer of an EUV mask, and the EUV light may not arrive on a semiconductor substrate. Accordingly, a reflective EUV mask capable of using reflected EUV light has been considered.